


A Warm Welcome

by Storm337



Series: Mythology AU [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Golem!Bing, Golem!Google, Myth AU, Sphinx!Host
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Welcome with Sphinx!Host and Golem!BingRequested on Tumblr by Jurassicrapptorcat
Series: Mythology AU [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587769
Kudos: 10





	A Warm Welcome

Blue’s stomping footsteps were retreating in the background, followed by the quiet skittering of the other golems following their older brother. The Host’s Sight showed him them looking back at him and the cold body on the table, still unmoving after all of this time of waiting. They were hesitant to leave, just in case something happened, but Blue was already up the stairs and out the door by the time they hurried on after him, equally as disappointed. The Host tilted his head to the side, ears flickering as he heard the clay creations get farther and farther away, the loud thud of the doors to the workshop closing echoing through the large space. 

He sat for a moment, quiet and attentive, waiting, but the body did not move. The Host stepped closer, looming over the clay figure that his creations had been slaving over for months. His Sight showed him the stained orange clay of the creature’s body, the soft mop of black hair on its head, the runes carved up and down its arms and torso and legs, as completely covered as if they were faint tattoos. If he lowered his head a little and strained his hearing, the Host could detect the soft beating of the golem’s stolen heart, and the crackling of the fire from its Bennu feather. Yet still it remained, rigid as an old corpse, glass eyes closed and sand settled. 

"The Golem is scared of his own existence,” The Host began, his deep narrative rumble causing the very air to tremble. Reality shifted under his words, his silver tongue heavy in his mouth as he spoke. 

“He is petrified. But he does not have to be. He is born anew, as the Host was. He is unsure, as the Host was. He has Blue, as the Host has him. He will live, and he will find his existence is beautiful."    
  


"Whoah....that's so, like, poetic." 

The Host couldn’t help the smile that split his face as he listened to the golem’s first words. 

“The Host welcomes him to his new existence, and he welcomes him home.” 


End file.
